Hymn for the forgotten dream
by Skaarsgard
Summary: Luffy n'était qu'un gosse qui rêvait de voyager, et sa rencontre avec Ace ne va que dans ce sens. C'est leur rêve maintenant. Ils verront le monde à deux, ensemble, car l'amour qu'ils se portent est plus fort que tout. Ou presque, parce que les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévues dans ce monde d'insensibles. OS, songfic.


**Bien le bonjour, jeune -ou vielle, je juge pas- personne. Je dois publier ce machin depuis des mois, mais j'ai toujours eu la flemme. Enfin... voilà, c'est fait. C'est donc un OS sur Le vent nous portera du groupe Noir Désir. Pardon pour les fautes -s'il en reste- et Ace et Lu' qui risquent d'être OOC. Mais bon, on a tous l'habitude je pense. Sur ce...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Quand j'étais jeune, je pensais que la vie était simple. Qu'il suffisait d'avoir des rêves pour qu'ils se réalisent. Je ne savais rien de la vie, et je ne savais pas qu'on devait se battre pour réussir à faire ce qu'on voulait. J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter le monde. Acheté une péniche, prendre le large et vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Mais la vie c'est pas si simple, et j'ai pas eu assez de force pour lutter. Je me suis laissé emporté par ce vent violent qui guide tous les hommes dans la même direction. Pour qu'on ne s'éloigne jamais du droit chemin, qu'on finisse tous par travailler, parce qu'au fond, c'est ça, notre « destinée ».

Mais en vieillissant, on devient plus malin, et j'ai réussi à contourner ce vent. Mais trop tard. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard.

 **Je n'ai pas peur de la route,**

 **Faudra voir, faut qu'on y goûte,**

 **Des méandres au creux des reins**

 **Et tout ira bien...**

J'avais seize ans, quand tout à commencer. J'étais un lycéen banal, avec un niveau moyen, voire même plutôt bas, et je ne travaillais pas plus que ça. Par pur désintérêt. Voulant partir, je ne voyais pas à quoi pourrait me servir les diplômes. Mais je continuais, pour ma mère, parce qu'elle voulait être fière de moi.

Et elle l'était. Enfin, je crois.

J'avais pleins d'amis, à l'époque. Je les ai un peu tous perdus de vue, mais je me souviens à quel point je les emmerdait avec ma pseudo-stupidité et mon comportement enfantin, j'étais d'une naïveté à toute épreuve, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Je suis toujours comme ça. J'ai jamais changé, à ce niveau-là, toujours trop optimiste et insouciant.

A l'époque, j'avais peur d'oublier mes rêves, de m'écarter tout ça, et de finir vieux à regretter mes choix et à n'avoir fait que travailler toute ma vie. Au fond, on est beaucoup à laisser nos rêves de côté pour faire ce qu'on attend de nous. J'avais fait des plans, noté les endroits que je voulais voir dans un carnet que je conservait sous mon oreiller. Comme mon trésor.

Puis, le jour de la rentrée en première, je m'étais retrouvé dans la classe d'un mec que je trouvais parfait. Il était beau, sûr de lui, intelligent, doué en tout. Et c'est à ce moment là que ma vie a basculé.

 **Le vent nous portera...**

Déjà, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay. Gros scandale dans ma famille de religieux coincés mon père voulait me chasser de la maison, mais ma mère l'en a empêché. Au final, je suis resté, mais... c'était différent. Ma mère s'en fichait, elle disait que c'était bien, que j'assumais, que tant que j'étais heureux, il n'y avait pas de problèmes, et d'autres choses dont je ne me souviens plus. Elle essayait surtout de me réconforter, et m'offrait deux fois plus d'amour, puisque mon père ne voulait plus. Avec le temps, il a accepté, mais ça a pris beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup trop de temps.

Le type dans ma classe, il s'appelait Ace. Espiègle et rieur, mais profondément blessé. On est devenu amis rapidement. Puis meilleurs amis. Et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. L'année avançait, et je l'aimais toujours plus, mais il avait toujours de nouvelles petites copines. J'avais trop peur de lui avouer et de me retrouver seul. Parce qu'au final, tous mes autres amis étaient passé un seconde ligne, à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. En fait, je ne faisais que le tirer vers le bas. Mon désintérêt des cours se transmettait, visiblement. Et quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai décidé de lui dire. Parce que s'il me repoussait, alors il pourrait reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. Il était tellement important qu'il est passé devant ma propre existence. Je pense que c'est ça, plus que tout, qui m'a été fatal. Mais je ne le savais pas, à l'époque.

 **Ton message à la Grande-Ourse**

 **Et la trajectoire de la course,**

 **Un l'instantané de velours,**

 **Même s'il ne sert à rien...**

Je lui ai demandé de venir, un soir. Au début, on a simplement discuté, parce que j'avais trop peur, alors j'avais commencé une discussion banale. Puis je lui avait dit. Que j'étais gay, que je l'aimais, et que je partirai, un jour. Ce dernier point, c'était mon secret. Même ma mère n'était pas au courant. Ce soir là, les étoiles avaient été les seuls témoins de cette scène qui, dans mes souvenirs, est comme figée dans le temps. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté quand j'avais prononcé ces mots.

Et je me souviens de son sourire, qui l'avait fait redémarrer. Il était amusé par ma déclaration maladroite, et puis... il m'aimait aussi. Il m'a, pour la première fois, parlé de ce qui le blessait tellement. De cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

Ses parents étaient morts, et il avait été adopté. Son vrai père avait été à la guerre, et avait trahis son camp, puis sa mère était morte en couche. Son père adoptif, nationaliste convaincu, avait un énorme problème avec ça, et Ace devait tout faire pour prouver que sa vie valait quelque chose.

Comme il avait accepté de sortir avec moi, je lui ai proposé que l'on n'en parle pas, et l'idée d'avoir une histoire d'amour secrète l'a branché, alors on a fait semblant. Pendant un an, on a réussi à cacher notre relation, il venait chez moi quand il savait qu'il n'y avait personne, et on retournait toujours sur la colline pas loin de chez moi, pour voir les étoiles. Cette même colline où on s'était avoué notre amour. C'était un peu niais, je l'avoue, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus à y faire attention.

Avec le temps, Ace a partagé ce rêve de voyage avec moi, ça lui plaisait bien. Mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait d'abord finir ses études, et j'ai accepté. Après tout, ce n'était que quelques années...

Puis son père à tout découvert.

 **Le vent l'emportera,**

 **Tout disparaîtra mais**

 **Le vent nous portera...**

Ace a été banni de chez lui, il avait nul part où aller, et pas encore dix-huit ans. Il était paniqué quand il est venu me voir ce jour là. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait même plus qui il était. J'ai fais ce que je pouvais, mais mon père refusait de le laisser venir chez nous, et il disait que je méritait la même chose. Ma mère l'aidait comme elle pouvait, mais ça n'a rien donné.

Au lycée, les gens s'acharnaient sur nous. Ça nous blessait, mais on a fait comme si ça allait, les premiers jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive avec des bleus partout devant ma mère. Elle nous a soigné, et Ace m'a dit qu'il avait un oncle à Paris qui pourrait le loger. Il voulait quand même continuer ses études, dans un vain espoir de se faire pardonner auprès de son père. Alors il est parti, et j'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai regardé partir, et mon père me retenait fermement à la gare, pour que je n'aille pas le voir. Mais il n'a pas réussi, et je m'étais jeté sur lui. Il m'avait manqué, alors qu'il n'était même pas parti. Puis on s'était embrassé, et il m'avait promis de revenir quand il aurait fini. Qu'une fois tout cela fait, on partirait comme on l'avait dis. Notre secret, notre promesse. Et je l'avais regardé partir, en larmes.

Ma vie n'avait plus de sens, c'était l'impression que ça me donnait. Le cœur est fait pour vivre avec des proches. Pas avec des « lointains. ».

 **La caresse et la mitraille,**

 **Cette plaie qui nous tiraille**

 **Le palais des autres jours,**

 **D'hier et demain**

Les années sont passées. Mornes et vides de sens. J'ai passé mon bac sous les rires des autres, qui se croyaient drôle avec leurs insultes. Le problème c'est qu'on finit toujours par croire à ce qu'on nous dit. Quand on dit de certains qu'ils sont beaux depuis qu'ils sont gosses, ils finissent narcissiques ou mégalo. Quand on dit aux gens qu'ils ne servent à rien et qu'ils ne méritent pas de vivre, ils finissent dépressifs. C'est simple. Peut-être un peu radical, comme observation, mais c'est en gros ça.

J'ai dit que j'avais pas changé, que j'étais optimiste, mais... ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. J'ai eu cette période dégueulasse qui brise les espoirs et tue la joie. Au début, je croyais Ace. Dur comme fer. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait revenir, que, peut-être, il m'enverrait des lettres. Mais je ne recevait rien, et l'oppression des autres avait finit par avoir raison de moi. J'allais boire, je travaillais pour oublier. Je me suis mis à fumer, et j'ai finis par me dire qu'Ace ne reviendrait pas, qu'il ne pensait pas à moi, qu'il m'avait oublié et qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une belle femme qui l'aimerait plus que moi. Que comme ça, il aurait plus de chance d'être apprécié de nouveau par son père adoptif. Je ne comprenais pas son obsession à se faire bien voir d'un type comme ça. Ace méritait mieux, pour moi. Mais ce n'était qu'un opinion stupide d'un gamin qui n'avait vécu que sa propre vie.

J'avais vingt ans et plus de raison de vivre. Vingt ans, vivant et déjà mort. En fait, Ace m'avait volé ma vie. Il m'avait promis qu'on vivrait mon rêve ensemble, parce que ce n'était plus juste mon rêve, mais le notre. Alors sans lui, ça n'avait plus d'intérêt. J'ai parfois eu envie de mettre fin à mes jours, j'avais tellement mal... mais les souvenirs de notre petite année de vie ensemble, qui avait plus de valeur que toutes les autres années réunies, me forçait à espérer, au fond de moi, qu'il reviendrait. Dépressif espérant un futur impossible.

Au final, je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais stupide. A quel point l'amour ça nous faisait croire à l'impossible, croire qu'on pouvait s'envoler, et puis au final, on retombait maladroitement sur le sol, on perdait l'équilibre et on s'écrasait sur l'asphalte de la réalité pour se faire rouler dessus.

Alors j'avais simplement arrêté de croire, j'avais abandonné « mon » rêve, puisque ce n'était plus le mien, et je m'étais mis à travailler toujours plus, sans plus me soucier de rien autour de moi. Ma mère s'inquiétait, mais je ne l'écoutait plus. J'avais pas fait d'études, j'avais un boulot de merde dans un usine misérable et poussiéreuse, avec un chef plus stupide que moi, qui croyait à des conneries.

Vingt-deux ans et au bord du gouffre.

Maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai foiré ma jeunesse. La douleur de la perte d'Ace m'avait démoli, mon reflet s'était fissuré, le miroir s'était brisé au sol, en millions de petits morceaux que j'étais incapable de ramasser seul, et à chaque fois que j'essayais, que je voulais reprendre ma vie en main, je m'écorchais dessus. Je rajoutais du sang, toujours plus. Je me vidais petit à petit et le reste de ma vie partait avec.

Les gens disent qu'il faut laissé le passé derrière, le futur devant et se concentrer sur le présent, mais... en travaillant sans relâche, j'étais tellement concentré sur ce présent, que j'oubliais qu'on pouvait changer les lendemains. Qu'aujourd'hui pouvait ne pas être le reflet d'hier et que demain pouvait être autre chose que le reflet d'aujourd'hui.

 **Le vent les portera** **...**

Et puis, un jour, alors que je sortais du travail pour retourner dans mon appartement miteux, j'ai vu Ace. Devant ma porte, les mains dans les poches dans son costard-cravate qui devait valoir plus que mon loyer mensuel. Il fixait le sol, les cheveux au vent. Je m'étais figé, incapable de réagir. De savoir si c'était un rêve ou non. J'étais partagé entre l'envie que c'en soit un – parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à entendre de mauvaises nouvelles – et que ça soit la réalité que j'avais reniée depuis longtemps déjà.

Il s'était passé un moment, avant que je ne décide à avancer de nouveau. Il n'avait pas bouger, toujours immobile. J'avais trébuché et il m'avait entendu. Il avait relevé la tête, et ses yeux bruns m'avaient de nouveaux rencontrés les miens. Après tant d'années, passées à croire que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

J'avais, à ce moment là, l'impression étrange de revenir d'un long moment passé dans une mine sans manger, les vêtements en lambeaux, maigre, le teint blanchâtre, l'air déboussolé et le regard perdu, ébloui de revoir la lumière du soleil après des jours de noirceur. En fait c'était un peu le cas. Ma dépression m'avait achevé, et je ressemblait à un mort vivant, à un fantôme errant sans but. Et Ace était mon soleil.

Je me souviens de sa voix, l'entendre prononcé mon nom avait été le véritable déclic. J'avais couru vers lui et je l'avais serré dans mes bras. Il n'y avait plus que nous. Le reste n'importait plus. Son odeur avait changé, tout chez lui avait changé, sauf son espèce de sourire espiègle plein d'une sorte d'amertume mal dissimulée. Il avait refermé ses bras autour de moi et on était resté là, hors du temps, hors de la vie. Puis, Ace avait pris mon visage dans sa main, et il m'avait regardé dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser. Je pense que ça à été le moment le plus intense de ma vie. En fait, à ce moment là, il m'avait rendu la vie qu'il avait prise avec lui. Il m'avait tout redonner. Ma vie, mes espoirs, notre rêve. Tout. Et... je pense que ça a été pareille pour lui. Que je lui ai manqué énormément, au-delà du raisonnable. Ma dépression n'est, bien sur, pas partie comme ça. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, et Ace a dû supporter mes caprices stupides, ma recherche de contact et de sécurité, mes questions paranoïaques pour m'assurer, presque tout les jours, qu'il me promettait de ne plus jamais repartir, mes refus de manger et de prendre soin de moi, et mon absence total d'estime de moi-même, mais il a survécu à ça. Non. _On_ a survécu à ça.

Il avait un emploi stable à Paris, avocat, premier de sa promotion. Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver l'estime de son père, alors il avait décidé de retrouver la sienne, et de venir me chercher. On s'est installé à Paris, dans un appartement grand et spacieux. Opposition directe avec le taudis dans lequel je vivais quelques jours auparavant. On a commencé notre vraie vie, je crois. Enfin non. Le début de notre lente agonie. On a oublié nos rêves, j'ai trouvé un boulot un peu plus qualifié grâce à des connaissances d'Ace, mais, malgré le fait que je n'y pensais pas à ce moment-là, ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais faire. Ce n'était pas ma vie. Ce n'était pas la vie.

 **Génétique en bandoulière,**

 **Des chromosomes dans l'atmosphère,**

 **Des taxis pour les galaxies**

 **Et mon tapis volant, dis ?**

La vie a continué, et on a vieilli lentement. On ne s'en rendait même pas compte. A vrai dire, on était heureux, on ne se posait pas de question, et c'est probablement le plus important.

J'ai rapidement été dépassé par la technologie. Les ordinateurs, les téléphones portables. Je comprenais les bases, mais savoir comment c'était possible de créer tout ça, ça me dépassait. Avant, je ne m'y serais pas intéressé, mais la souffrance change les gens, comme on dit, et j'avais du mal avec tout. Les conquêtes spatiales et toujours plus de choses, toujours plus loin.

Ace s'y retrouvait, il avait acheté une télévision, un ordinateur et pleins d'autres gadgets inutiles. Je ne savais pas m'en servir et je ne me posais pas vraiment de question. Il y avait des machines pour tout, et je me rendait compte que notre monde allait dans ce sens. Tout serait fait par des machines, bientôt.

On n'aurait plus rien à faire. Les riches vivraient et les pauvres crèveraient comme des chiens le long des trottoirs. On fonçait dans un mur, puisque la société n'accepterait jamais d'aider les gens. Tu nais pauvre, tu crèves pauvre, sauf si t'as les capacités de devenir riche. C'est cruel, au fond. Et puis, l'état préfère financer des guerres. Encore aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Nous ne changeront jamais, toujours aussi égoïstes.

Et puis un jour, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que notre rêve était mort sans avoir vécu. C'était déjà trop tard, je venais d'avoir quarante-trois ans. Le temps passe si vite. J'ai laissé passer vingt ans dans l'histoire de ma vie. Vingt ans dans lesquels il ne s'est rien passé. C'est assez triste à dire, parce que vingt ans, c'est très long.

 **Le vent l'emportera,**

 **Tout disparaîtra mais**

 **Le vent nous portera...**

Vingt ans, quand on en a cinq, ça paraît l'éternité. Quand on est jeune, on ne veut que grandir, grandir et grandir encore, mais pourquoi ? Au fond, être adulte, c'est juste terrifiant. Ils prétendent nous montrer ce que c'est, à l'école, puis ils te balancent dans le monde du travail et tu termines au chômage.

Quand j'étais gosse, je voulais devenir immortel. Ou au moins, être celui qui vivrait le plus longtemps. Mais à quoi bon vivre des milliers d'années si on passe tout notre temps à ne faire qu'exister ?

C'est pour ça que j'ai changé d'idée ensuite. Voyager. Comme le dit Gustave Nadaud : « Rester, c'est exister, mais voyager, c'est vivre. »

Il me semble que c'est ce qui m'a décidé, à l'époque. Je voulais « vivre », et j'ai passé ma vie à me dire que ça arriverait un jour, parce que je croyais qu'au final, j'aurais le temps. Mais personne n'a le temps. Le temps n'appartient à personne, alors on tente de le tuer en faisant des choses inutiles, et il se venge nous abandonnant, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un squelette et des fleurs.

 **Ce parfums de nos années mortes,**

 **Ceux qui peuvent frapper à ta porte,**

 **Infinité de destins,**

 **On en pause un et qu'est-ce qu'on en retient ?**

Au final, Ace et moi n'avons pas vécu. Et on en est mort.

A quarante-huit ans, Ace a été diagnostiqué avec un cancer. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre. Et pourtant, il voulait continuer de travailler, coûte que coûte. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'on devait partir, que c'était trop tard et qu'il fallait qu'on en profite, mais il n'acceptait pas. Jamais. J'ai quitté mon job, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais, quitte à menacer, mais jamais il n'a accepté. Et ça a duré un an et demi comme ça. Puis il a tout lâché, et il m'a dit qu'on partait pour Lyon du jour au lendemain.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai accepté. On s'est arrêté tout le long de la route, visitant des endroits qu'on ne connaissait pas encore. Se créant des souvenirs. Puis on est arrivé à Lyon. Ace avait refusé de rentrer dans notre ville natale parce qu'au final, il avait renié son deuxième père comme il avait renié le premier. Il avait été élevé dans une optique qui ne lui laissait pas un soupçon de compassion pour celui-ci.

On était finalement arrivé à Lyon. On avait visité, on s'était amusé, comme des gosses. On retournait en enfance. Moi, je regrettais de ne pas avoir fais ça plus tôt, et lui, il ne disait rien.

Finalement, il m'a emmené au port. Il s'est dirigé vers un endroit précis, et je l'ai suivi. Je le suivais toujours. Confiance aveugle qui m'a coûté des années de ma vie, parce que je n'étais pas capable de la guider seul.

Puis il m'a montré une péniche. Et cette phrase qu'il a dit, restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

« Pour ton rêve, Luffy. J'ai amassé assez d'argent pour te l'acheter, et suffisamment pour qu'on puisse vivre dessus jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. »

Ç'avait tellement de valeur. Tellement de poids symbolique.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas compris, c'est que le « nos vies » n'était en fait que « ta vie ». Que la mienne.

 **Le vent l'emportera...**

On avait commencé le trajet jusqu'à la Méditerranée, visitant les villes sur notre passage, puis il est mort. C'est directe, comme phrase, peut-être, mais, au moins, c'est proche de la réalité. Direct, brutal, sans préparation mentale et physique.

Je me suis réveillé un matin, il était blotti contre moi, comme s'il avait froid, mais en fait, il était froid. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser, l'esprit humain ne veut pas accepter les choses qui lui déplaisent jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit confronté pour de vrai.

J'ai pleuré, hurlé à la mort, à la vie et à ce monde que je trouvais si injuste. Pourquoi lui ?

C'est une question qui n'a pas de réponse. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi moi ? On va tous mourir. J'ai mis du temps à assimiler ça. Aujourd'hui, je suis vieux, j'ai accepté. Un peu.

La mort d'Ace a laissé un trou béant dans mon cœur que rien ne comblera plus. Rien ni personne. Parce que toutes les personnes qui voudraient s'en approcher finiraient par tomber dedans, je suppose.

 **Pendant que la marée monte**

 **Et que chacun refait ses comptes,**

 **J'emmène au creux de mon ombre**

 **Des poussières de toi...**

Mais j'ai continué à vivre. Pas pour moi. Pas pour lui. Pour nous. J'ai visité le monde, vu des endroits qui resteront gravés sous mes paupières pour revenir dans mes rêves. Des rêves où je revois tout ces endroits avec Ace.

Je vais bientôt le rejoindre, je le sens, et c'est pour ça que j'écris ça aujourd'hui. J'espère comme à mon habitude, que des jeunes tombent la dessus et ne commettront pas mon erreur. L'amour n'est pas une raison suffisante pour abandonner ses rêves. Ces dernières années ont été, malgré l'absence de la personne qui m'est le plus cher dans ce monde, parmi les plus belles. S'émerveiller d'un rien et parler avec de parfaits inconnus comme si on était amis depuis des années fait un peu passer la douleur, et redonne espoir en l'humanité. Et c'est la liberté. Faire ce qu'on veut, quand on veut...

Il ne faut pas attendre d'être vieux pour faire des choses, et regretter par la suite de ne pas les avoir fait plus tôt. C'est votre vie, elle vous appartient. La mienne est trop courte. Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter, alors faites en sorte que la votre puisse faire des centaines de pages, et des milliers si vous pouvez. Faites que votre vie ne soit pas qu'une longue lettre qui se perdra à jamais d'ici quelques temps. Faites que votre vie soit un livre que les gens liront encore et encore durant des années.

Personnellement, je tire ma révérence, ma vie s'achèvera dans peu de temps, je n'ai pas d'intérêt à continuer.

Je vous souhaite d'avoir une belle vie, sans regrets. C'était notre point de vue, à Ace et moi. Ne jamais regretter ce qu'on a un jour voulu ou ce à quoi on ne peut rien. C'est mieux comme ça, on est plus heureux. Ce monde est magnifique. Il suffit de savoir comment le regarder et l'aborder.

 **Le vent les portera,**

 **Tout disparaîtra mais**

 **Le vent nous portera...**

Monkey D. Luffy.


End file.
